Operation: GHOST ZONE
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when ghost hamsters who are having a fun time in the after life run into some trouble when a ghostly hunter comes out of nowhere and starts grabbing them randomly?
1. The Ghost Hamsters Return

Operation: GHOST ZONE

Ghostly

Hamsters go

On leave and

Stay in the

Tree house and

Zap to

Open a

New portal and

Expose a new world

Chapter 1: The Ghost Hamsters Return

As evening was falling, Number 3 was at the grave site of some dead hamsters placing some flowers on the grave site when Number 4 came into the scene.

"Give it a rest Number 3" said Number 4, "we have another thousand of them. And besides, we already know they are going to be happy when they kick the bucket."

"Maybe you're right" said Number 3, "but I'm always sad whenever anyone of them kick the bucket."

"Numbers 3 and 4" said Number 1 on the inner com of the tree house, "get back to the tree house. Lights will be ordered to be out in a few more minutes."

"Well, we better go" said Number 4 as he was heading toward the tree house.

"I hope you are right about the ghost hamsters having a good time" said Number 3 as she was walking along side him.

Meanwhile, in the place where the ghost hamsters resided, things were at first going peaceful for the numerous ghost hamsters that were having fun riding their dirt mobiles and doing what hamsters do. Yet the hamsters were unaware that a portal of some sort was opening. One of the ghost hamsters noticed it and was curious enough to look at the strange portal. Other hamsters then joined and began to look at the strange portal. Suddenly a net from nowhere emerged and grabbed one of the ghost hamsters and pulled it into the portal and a strange ghost came out.

"I am Skulcker!" shouted the ghost, "Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! And I believe I have just found what my client has been looking for in his latest experiments!"

The hamsters then all scattered throughout the area that they resided in. Then some of the hamsters noticed that soda machine that blocked the hole that lead to the place of the living. The ghost hamsters then gathered all of their strength and lifted the soda machine out of the hole to escape Skulcker. But as they fled, Skulcker grabbed enough of the ghost hamsters and placed them in the bag he was holding and then went back into the Ghost Zone. The ghost hamsters knew that the only person that they could trust was Number 3 of the Kids Next Door. So they slowly floated up toward the tree house where all of the KND of Sector V were sleeping for the night.

Meanwhile, Number 3 was having nightmares as something horrible had happen to the ghost hamsters. She in her dreams dreamt that she was one of the ghost hamsters scattering away from a large figure that was snatching all the ghost hamsters in the bag the figure was carrying. Number 3 finally woke up thinking it was all just a dream. She then walked toward the bathroom to get a glass of water, but as she reached to get a glass of water, she looked in the mirror and noticed that there were several ghost hamsters behind her. She then screamed and all of Sector V came to her aid as they were armed with weapons as they busted into the bathroom, but noticed that the ghost hamsters were not harming Number 3.

"Those ghost hamsters again!" cried Number 4.

"I thought they were taken care of" added Number 2.

"So why are they not attacking us?" asked Number 5.

"I can answer that" replied Number 3, "the ghost hamsters ran away from a ghost hunter known as Skulcker. He just came out of nowhere from some strange portal and began taking all of the ghost hamsters in his sight."

"Why do we have to be concern if some ghost just came in and take some of these ghost hamsters?" asked Number 1.

"Yea" chimed Number 4.

"What's that?" asked Number 3 as a ghost hamster was whispering in her ear.

"I don't have all night to listen to a bunch of stupid ghost hamsters!" complained Number 4.

"Wait a second" said Number 1, "if we listen to these ghost hamsters about their problem and that we help them, they will leave us alone."

"Number 1" said Number 3, "you just gave away what I was just about to say. Anyway, the ghost hamsters also told me that there is a halfa that can help us fight that ghost hunter that took the ghostly hamsters away."

"And just what the heck is a halfa?" asked Number 5.

"Oh, I'll tell them" said Number 3 as the ghost hamster whispered in her ear. "A halfa is half a human and half a ghost."

"So basically this is another super hero we're talking about?" asked Number 2.

"Sort of" replied Number 3.

"And where do we find this halfa?" asked Number 1.

"We follow the ghost hamsters silly" replied Number 3, "into the Ghost Zone."

"You mean there is a zone filled with ghosts?" asked Number 2 in a scared and timid voice.

"Of course there is" replied Number 3, "how do you suppose that nasty ghost hunter manage to find these ghost hamsters?"

"Then we need to get cracking on going down there" said Number 1, "Number 4 and 5, I want you to get some digging equipment so that we can dig a large enough hole to fit the COOL BUS into it. As for you Number 3, tell the ghost hamsters to form a portal when we get down there to the Ghost Zone. We want to follow them into it to find this halfa they speak of. Now everybody move out!"

As Numbers 4 and 5 get the digging equipment setup, they began to dig a larger hole of where the soda machine once was. When they finally dug a large enough hole that would fit the COOL BUS, they got onto the COOL BUS and it lowered itself into the large hole that was dug. As the COOL BUS made its way into the ghost hamsters' home, the ghost hamsters began concentrating their ghost energy on one area and fired at the area creating a large ghost portal that was large enough to fit the COOL BUS in it. A small group of ghost hamsters then went into the portal and then signaled Sector V to follow them. The members of Sector V watched as the Ghost Zone appeared in front of their view as they followed the ghost hamsters into it. Each member of Sector V hope they knew what they were getting into.


	2. Follow the Ghostly Hamsters

Chapter 2: Follow the Ghostly Hamsters

The COOLBUS traveled closely with the ghostly hamsters as it ventured into the Ghost Zone. Members of Sector V were looking around with awe as they saw a massive new world to explore.

"This Ghost Zone looks quite huge" said Number 5, "it's probably infinite at least."

"So where are these hamsters taking us exactly?" asked Number 4 to Number 3.

"They're taking us to meet with the good halfa silly" replied Number 3.

"Well, they better hurry up" said Number 2, "this place is starting to creep me out."

As the COOLBUS traveled on its way following the ghostly hamsters, some strange figures were watching Sector V from a far distance. Walker who was in charge of law enforcement looked out with his binoculars as he spotted the COOLBUS traveling next to several ghostly hamsters who looked like they were guiding whoever was in the vehicle to their destination

"Now there's something you don't see everyday" said Walker as he put his binoculars down.

"Should we go after them?" asked the deputy warden.

"I think a good old fashion scare will do the trick" replied Walker.

When the COOLBUS and the hamsters were floating Walker and his crew came right in front of the COOLBUS and the hamsters.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" asked Number 1.

"I'm Walker, and I'm the law around these parts" said Walker, "you kids are past up by your bed time."

"And what is a ghost adult like yourself going to do about it?" asked Number 1, "And for your information, we have no time for your types."

Suddenly Walker began to reach for his communicator. He then directed himself behind some of his henchmen and got out his communicator. The scene then goes to Vlad Plasmius' headquarters which was in his mansion.

"This better be important" said Vlad, "I'm quite busy in a meeting."

"I just stopped a strange looking bus with some kids in it who are following a bunch of ghost hamsters" said Walker, "do you want my men to take them in?"

"Actually" said Vlad as he turned to some of the figures who were sitting near the meeting table, "I believe my friends from down the lane wouldn't like it if you grabbed them too soon."

"But they have broken the rules" said Walker as he also had his rule book in his hands.

"Well, the rules have changed" said Vlad, "for the time being."

Walker then turns his communicator off and walks toward the COOLBUS and looks into the window where Number 2 was sitting.

"Okay" said Walker with a strange smiling look on his face, "you kids can drive through with your ghostly hamster friends."

"Whatever you say" said Number 2 as he started up the engine and began to follow the ghost hamsters.

As Sector V continued to follow the ghostly hamsters, the scene then switches back to Vlad Plasmius in his secret headquarters and the strange figures who were at the meeting table. As the darkness clears up, it reveals Father and the Delightful Children that were the ones sitting at the table.

"So, is everything going according to plan?" asked the Delightful Children.

"Everything is going peachy" replied Vlad.

"Good" said Father, "I'm sure everything is in order."

"The experiment comment made by Skulcker" said Vlad, "was simply an alibi for him to capture those ghostly hamsters to lure both your and mine enemies in one spot."

"Especially those Kids Next Door have no idea what they are heading into" laughed the Delightful Children.

"And with them out of the way" said Father, "signing a treaty with Vlad Plasmius over here and taking control of the Ghost Zone and its inhabitants shall be useful in destroying the Kids Next Door moon base once and for all!"

The scene ends with all of them making malevolent laughter and switches back to the COOLBUS following the ghostly hamsters.

"Why on Earth would the law in this Ghost Zone allow us to past?" asked Number 5, "Number 5 thinks this is suspicious."

"I already think that is a possibility" replied Number 1, "but we have more pressing matters to attend to. Number 3, how long will it be, before the hamsters reach their destination?"

"The hamsters say they are almost there" said Number 3.

"Well, they better hurry up" said Number 4, "I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Well, it looks like the hamsters have stopped for some strange reason" said Number 2 as he pulled the breaks on the COOLBUS.

The ghostly hamsters stopped and began to concentrate their energy in one stop like they had done before. A large ghost portal emerged from nowhere, and the ghost hamsters began to run into the ghost portal.

"I think the ghost hamsters want us to follow them" said Number 3.

"I hope we know what we're getting us into" said Number 5, "otherwise, Number 5 thinks we'll regret it."

"We'll worry about that later" said Number 1, "anyway, Number 2, follow those hamsters."

"Roger that" said Number 2.

Number 2 then directed the COOLBUS into the ghost portal. The COOLBUS then goes right into the ghost portal and heads right out into the other end of the portal and into some sort of strange town. The COOLBUS lands right in some strange park of the town at night.

"Well" said Number 5, "where are we?"

"I don't know" replied Number 1 as he got out of the COOLBUS, "but we better cover up the COOLBUS, otherwise the adults in this area might suspect something."

"Where did those cruddy ghost hamsters go to?" asked Number 4.

"I have no idea" replied Number 1, "Number 3, do you have any idea where they could have gone to?"

"The ghost hamsters said about some crazy ghost hunting family they were trying to find" said Number 3.

"Well, their anti-ghost hunting technology might be useful for us to use" said Number 1, "perhaps it would be wise to find the residence of the family and use some of their technology."

"So what next?" asked Number 4 to Number 1.

"Kids Next Door, spread out!" commanded Number 1 as he gave the orders.


	3. Searching for the Halfa

Chapter 3: Searching for the Halfa

As Sector V spread out from their landing space in the park they landed in, Number 1 and 2 went right to the old newspapers. Number 1 then got into the recycler and began to dig.

"So are you trying to dig up dirt?" asked Number 2.

"Recycle dirt" replied Number 1 as he pulled out a newspaper, "and it seems that we may know what sort of anti-ghost family might be in the area. We can use their technology to find this halfa the ghost hamsters were speaking of."

Then Number 1 got out his communicator to tell the other operatives.

"This is Number 1 calling the rest of Sector V" said Number 1, "try to find a family of anti-ghost people known as the Fentons."

"We're on it" said Number 5, "we have already spotted their house. It wasn't hard to find."

"Yea" said Number 4, "even I could spot that."

"Well be careful about the Fentons anyway" said Number 1, "Number 2 is going to do an analysis of their names just in case if they were involved in any anti-kid activities. Number 1 out."

As Numbers 5, 4 and 3 were hiding in the bushes near the Fenton residence; Maddie and Jack Fenton were going to drive Danny and Jazz to school. The ghost hamsters who had led Sector V to Amity Park were also in the bushes watching them.

"This is Number 5," said Number 5, "we have spotted the Fentons leaving the house."

"Good" said Number 1 on the communicator, "follow them."

"You got it" said Number 5.

As Jack and Maddie Fenton took Danny and Jazz to school, Numbers 5, 4 and 3 followed the car to Casper High. When the car was about to go up toward the school, the three operatives hid in the bushes to spy on them. They were also followed by the ghost hamsters who also hid in the bushes. When Danny and Jazz got out of the car to go to school, the three KND operatives were approached by three students of the high school. Suddenly the leader of the group picked up Number 4 from the bushes.

"Look what I found in the bushes" said Dash as he picked up Number 4 from his sleeve jacket.

"Hey, put me down!" shouted Number 4 as he began to struggle, "Or—"

"Or you'll what?" asked Quan.

"Hey Dash, why don't you stop picking on little kids" said Danny as he approached the three.

"So maybe I should turn on you instead" said Dash as he dropped Number 4.

The ghost hamsters who were hiding in the bushes knew that the halfa was going to be harmed so they began to converge into a large hamster and roared right in front of Dash's friends. Dash and his friends ran for their lives and Danny turned into his ghost mode.

"And I thought ghost hamsters were suppose to be little" said Danny, "but these ghost hamsters are probably just like that ghost dog."

As Danny was about to launch a large attack against the large ghost hamster, the ghost hamster suddenly dispersed into many smaller ghost hamsters. Danny shocked at what happen landed to wonder why would the ghost hamsters suddenly merge into one large hamster, but when confronted dispersed into smaller ghost hamsters.

"Okay, this is weird" said Danny, "I thought you guys were going to attack me."

"I believe we can explain this" said Number 5 as she came out of the bushes along with Number 3.

"And who might you kids be?" asked Danny.

"We're Sector V of the Kids Next Door" replied Number 5, "we belong to an organization that fights adult tyranny."

"Why are you three hanging out with ghosts?" asked Danny.

"Well, the ghost hamsters brought us here" replied Number 3, "they told us that you could help us."

"Really?" asked Danny. Then the ghost hamsters began to nod as if they were saying yes to him. "Okay, tell me what happen."

"Well" said Number 3, "the ghost hamsters told me that when they were having fun in their afterlives, a ghost named Skulcker came out of nowhere and started to grab the ghost hamsters at random."

"And the only way to get those cruddy ghost hamsters back is to get your help to get those hamsters back from that ghost hunter" said Number 4.

"Take me to your leader then" said Danny, "I'll see what I can do."

As Numbers 3, 4, and 5 along with Danny met with Numbers 1 and 2 in the part, Danny was in his ghost mode.

"It looks like it might be the work of Vlad Masters, a.k.a. Vlad Plasmius" said Danny to Number 1.

"Then we need to pay a visit to this Vlad Plasmius" said Number 1, "Danny, I was wondering if your parents have any anti-ghost vehicles that would allow Sector V to travel into the Ghost Zone."

"The Specter Speeder might do the job" said Danny.

"Number 2 can drive that" said Number 1, "Kids Next Door, move out!"

Sector V along with the ghost hamsters and Danny traveled back to the Fenton residence. Danny phased Sector V through the house and into the basement where the ghost portal was located along with the Specter Speeder. Sector V got onto the Specter Speeder and the ghost hamsters and Danny went into the Ghost Zone with Sector V right behind them.


	4. Springing the Trap

Chapter 4: Springing the Trap

As Sector V followed Danny and the ghost hamsters to Vlad's place, Danny removed the large football that was blocking the entrance to Vlad's secret lab. The Specter Speeder then followed Danny and the ghostly hamsters into Vlad's secret lab. As the Specter Speeder was parked by Number 2, the rest of Sector V armed with their newly upgraded anti-ghost weapons got out.

"I think it is important that we'll split up and find those hamsters" said Number 1 to Danny.

"Good idea" said Danny.

"I, Numbers 3 and 5 will go with the ghostly hamsters" said Number 1, "Numbers 2 and 4 will go with Danny until they find any trace of the other ghostly hamsters. Everybody spread out!"

As Sector V split up with Danny and the ghostly hamsters, they were secretly being watched by Vlad's security system.

"Ah" said Vlad, as he changed himself into his ghost mode "our guests have arrived."

"Time to implement our ultimate plan" said Father then he reaches for his communicator, "Delightful Children, are you in your positions?"

"We're ready to take them on" replied the Delightful Children.

"Good" said Father, "wait until it's the right time to strike."

Meanwhile, as Numbers 2 and 4 were walking side by side with Danny, Number 4 was shaking and couldn't believe he was going to face more ghosts as was Number 2.

"A-are y-you s-sure we are heading into the right direction?" asked Number 2 in a timid voice to Danny.

"Y-yea" added Number 4, "you're part ghost and can detect them, right?"

"I know you two are scared of these ghosts" replied Danny, "but don't worry. My family and friends have faced them all the time."

Suddenly Danny picked up his ghost sense and turned around to only see Skulcker.

"Well prey" said Skulcker as he cracked his knuckles together, "looks like it's time I'll have my revenge."

"T-that's the ghost that kidnapped those ghostly hamsters" said Number 2.

"Enough talk" said Skulcker, "you prey and your two new friends are going down."

Skulcker then loaded up a bazooka-like weapon and aimed it at Danny. Number 4 who wanted those ghostly hamsters to go back to where they came from took out his newly made anti-ghost weapon and fired at Skulcker. The beam then hits Skulcker, sending him flying and crashing into the wall.

"Look" said Number 4, "we got no time for someone like you. I'm only going with these stupid cruddy ghost hamsters so that they can leave me alone!"

"I beg to differ" said Skulcker as he recovered from the attack.

Skulcker then launched a net at Number 4 and he caught him in the net and attempted to pull him away. Danny then raced toward Skulcker and gave Skulcker a good punch, knocking Skulcker off balance and allowing Number 4 to go free.

"Now where are those ghost hamsters you took?" asked Danny as he was about to fire a large ghost beam at Skulcker who was trying to get up from the floor.

"You know that would be the easy way out" said a familiar voice behind Danny.

As Danny, Number 2 and 4 turned around, they were shocked to see Vlad Plasmius standing behind them.

"Ha!" said Number 4, "We can take on this cruddy ghost!"

Suddenly Vlad Plasmius split himself up into four separate Vlad clones, which made Number 2 scream and drop his weapon and he ran behind Danny and Number 4. The four Vlads then fire a large ghost beam at all three of them, knocking them out cold.

"Skulcker" said Vlad as he pulled himself together, "inform Father and the Delightful Children I have defeated two members of Sector V and that they can handle the rest of that sector."

Skulcker then vanishes to tell his allies the news; meanwhile, Numbers 1, 3, and 5 were following the ghostly hamsters to find the other ghostly hamsters. As they turned a corner, they walked down a corridor and into a large room. When they entered the room, the doors behind them closed suddenly and Father and what it looked like the Delightful Children to be in a new type of super suit of some sort were present.

"Father" said Number 1, "what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Father, "I have systematically used my new ally Vlad Plasmius to trap you Kids Next Door and your ghost allies here and destroy you once and for all!"

The Delightful Children then got their suit to work. The ghostly hamsters then merged themselves into one large hamster and began to fight with the Delightful Children, while the other three members of Sector V concentrated on Father. Father then threw some fireballs at Numbers 1, 3 and 5, destroying their weapons that they were holding. He then lid up a large fire shield around him and began to fire several more fireballs at the three members of Sector V. Each of them did their best to dodge the attacks, but one by one, they were knocked down by Father. The ghostly hamsters were having trouble of their own as they tried to attack the Delightful Children. But as they attacked them, the Delightful Children would create a anti-ghost shield around them, that would block the ghostly hamsters from attacking.

"There is no where to run" said Skulcker to the large ghost hamster as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Your friends have been defeated" said Father as he showed the large ghostly hamster the unconscious operatives of Sector V.

The ghostly hamsters then decided it would be unwise to disperse, so they fled the scene in attempt to try to find another solution to the problem they were in. As the ghostly hamster left the scene, Vlad Plasmius came right in.

"I'm glad we were able to work together" said Father shaking Vlad's hand.

"But you and your Delightful Children must stay for the ceremony I plan to have" said Vlad.

"Well" said Father, "I do have to tell the adult world that the most troublesome sector of the Kids Next Door has been defeated. But I'll have more time to tell them later."

"Excellent" said Vlad as he gave an evil smile.


	5. The Ghostly Hamsters' Aid

Chapter 5: The Ghostly Hamsters' Aid

As Danny and Sector V began to wake up, they found themselves chained to the walls. Danny was chained by the anti-ghost chains.

"I'm glad all of you woke from your ordeal" said Vlad as he was still in his ghost mode.

"What do you want with us?" asked Danny to Vlad.

"Why to destroy and humiliate you of course" replied Vlad.

"Whatever your plans are" said Number 1, "you'll fail!"

"Talk is cheap" said Father as he entered the scene with his Delightful Children, "you Kids Next Door and your ghostly halfa friend have no allies left."

"Those stupid ghost hamsters ran off like a bunch of cowards they were" said the Delightful Children, "and finally we're going to see the destruction of the Kids Next Door by first removing the most troublesome sector from the KN Dumb."

Vlad then pressed the button and the walls on the room began to collapse and a larger stadium of some sort appeared. He then pressed another button and some ghost animals began to come up from the floor. The ghost animals ranged from a very large hamster, a bear, a tiger, a moose to a lion.

"Oh" said Vlad, "so that those animals do not go against me like before, I placed collars on them that'll give them a shocking experience if they try to turn on me."

"Uh, Number 1" said Number 2 as the ghost animals were coming toward them, "do you have any plans?"

"I got a plan" replied Number 1, "run for your life!"

As members of Sector V began to panic, Danny got into action and began to fire his ghost beams at the ghost animals that were trying to attack him and his five friends. The bear that was coming at Danny had its claw up high and slashed Danny, injuring him, but Danny managed to recover from the attack and fire a ghost beam at the ghost bear, sending the ghost bear crashing into the ghost lion who was cornering Number 2. As Danny attempted to keep the ghost animals at bay, the large ghost hamster that fled the battle earlier was snooping around Vlad's lab when it noticed there were a variety of ghost animals trapped in Vlad's secret lab for his experiments.

"Do you like his inventions?" asked a voice behind the ghost hamster.

As the ghost hamster turned around, it was Skulcker who greeted the ghost hamster.

"I intend to make sure you don't disrupt the fight" said Skulcker as he prepared his weapon at the ghost hamster.

The ghost hamster then dodged Skulcker's ghost beam that came out of his weapon. The ghost hamster then knocked Skulcker against a table, destroying whatever experiments were on the table. Skulcker then gets up from the table and fires a large net at the ghost hamster, but the ghost hamster dodges and presses the release button that was caging the ghost animals.

"This won't go well with my client" said Skulcker as he noticed the ghost animals were being released one by one.

The ghost hamster then told the ghost animals what was going on, and they began to concentrate their anger on Skulcker. Skulcker noticed this and disappeared. The ghost hamster then directed the other ghost animals to follow Skulcker. Skulcker was running for his life and toward where Vlad, Father and the Delightful Children were watching Danny and Sector V fighting the ghost animals already in the arena.

"This plan was the best plan ever" said the Delightful Children to Father.

"I know" said Father, "and we all have our ally Vlad Plasmius to thank for it. Now when these ghost animals are finished, can we discuss further operations with each other?"

"Of course" replied Vlad, "I would love to."

Suddenly Skulcker appeared in a distress mode.

"What are you doing here?" asked Vlad, "I told you to watch over my secret lab."

"I know" said Skulcker, "that escaped ghost hamster you told me about. Well, that ghost hamster attacked me and freed all of your experiments."

"What!" shouted Father as he overheard this and lid up his flames, "I thought you were Ghost Zone's greatest hunter!"

"I'll handle this" said Vlad to Father, "so where are those ghost animals now?"

Suddenly the ghost hamster along with the freed ghost animals came right into the room. Father then lid up his flames which made it impossible for the ghost animals to touch him, while the Delightful Children activated their anti-ghost suit. As the ghost animals began to fight with Father and the Delightful Children, the ghost hamster launched its attack against Vlad who was still at the controls. Vlad attempted to fire a ghost beam at the oncoming ghost hamster, but the ghost hamster dodged the attack and launched its paw at the controls, destroying whatever ghost shield was around the arena. The ghost hamster then raced toward the other ghost hamster which was forced to fight Danny and Sector V and took off the collar.

The two ghost hamsters merged into one large ghost hamster.

"Uh" said Number 4, "is that a good thing?"

The large ghost hamster then pounced its way toward Vlad Plasmius, Father and the Delightful Children who were busy fighting off the other freed ghost animals. The large ghost hamster then made a large roar right at them.

"This can't be a good thing" said Father.

"Where do you think you people are going?" asked Vlad to Father and the Delightful Children as they were leaving the scene in a hurry.

"We're getting out of this place" replied Father.

"I suggest that you take his word" said Danny to Vlad as all the ghost animals and the large ghost hamster gathered around him.

"Good point" said Vlad then he raced cowardly away from the scene with his allies, "wait for me!"

"Don't forget Skulcker!" shouted Skulcker as he was also leaving the scene.

As Sector V dusted itself off from avoiding all of those ghost animals, Number 1 walked to thank Danny for all the hard work.

"I would like to thank you for the cooperation" said Number 1 as he shook Danny's hand, "we couldn't have done it without you."

"And the hamsters thank you as well" said Number 3.

"Well" said Danny, "I better get you back to your ship at Amity Park."

"That's good" said Number 5, "because Number 5 deserves some relaxation."


End file.
